A Modern Game Hero:Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door
by pokmin100
Summary: This is the first of a series of fics. It's rated mature for romance and language between characters at times. The prologue is here just to start you off, Chp 1 will be up soon. Pokmin out.


Hello! this is my first fanfic, in like, 4 years or so. i'm glad to finnally be back with extremely better writing skills, i will also redo my old stories but right now it's not the time for that. this fic is a Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door one. sorry fans of mario, sadly, mario will not be in this fic for plot reasons, plus, it would be a bitch to write dialogue for a man who can't even get a speech bubble. let me say that the only character i do own is Zack Loft, the main Character in this story. he will be featured in many more fanfics as i make them, as part of my series "A Modern Game Hero" (Title a work in progress) all other character are owned by Nintendo inc. Nintendo has no responsibility for any objectional content in this fic so get over yourselves you sue happy people. please do not reuse this fanfic withou my permission and do not edit it in anyway shape or form, including this message. if you would like to have this fic on your site, blog, or whatever, send me a review, private message, or email. on with the show!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat there, in his bed, yawning while scratching his short black hair, already messed up from the previous night's sleep, or what little sleep he got out of it. He slowly looked around his room, as if something had changed since the previous night, but it was still the same. His computer sat in the corner, dormant due to console playing. Outstretched in front of his television set was the mess of cords and wires that attached his Gamecube and Playstation 2 to his outlets and T.V. In the corner opposite his computer sat a decorational sword he had tried to fight with once, sadly, it was nothing but a sheet with dents and chips in it now. A cool wind blew through his open window sending shivers down his spine, which sent him diving back under his covers. He gathered the energy that had been waking him to make a jump to close his window. Within 2 seconds he had managed to leap from the covers, across the room, close the window, and dive back into his bed. He fell asleep for about another half an hour and finally got to his feet when his room had warmed a little. With the movements of what seemed to be that of a drunken monkey, he slowly drifted over to his closet and pulled out a set of mismatched clothes, and proceeded to slowly put on each article. After about fifteen minute of attempting to pull on the clothing, he decided that it was a waste to try right now and exited his room. He walked down a set stairs leading into his living room where he promptly fell flat onto his couch. He stared at the blank T.V. screen, trying to recall what he had done last night. He remembered he was playing Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He had managed to get past the title screen before he decided he would wait till tomorrow to continue wit his game. He had been playing other games all night and just didn't have enough energy to play another. He happened to look at his clock and gasped.

"Shit! 10 AM? Fuck I'm late!" He said. He jumped up with lightning speed and began to get ready, which lasted about 2 minutes due to him being so tired. He walked into his kitchen to attempt to make himself some coffee. He opened up his cupboard and his can of Folgers coffee fell and rolled over to his fridge. He walked over, bent over to pick it up and hit his head against his fridge. A few things fell off onto his head then onto the floor. He scowled a bit and began to pick up all the things that fell. As he picked them up, he noticed that his work schedule had fallen with he rest of he stuff, so he decided to look at it.

"Damn, I really do have to work today. Hey, what's this?" he said, "One extra sick day left for this month? Well, it's a bit early to be using this, but I guess I'm a little to late to come walking into work right now." he scowered his house for his phone and finally found it under his couch. He called up his boss to tell him hen wasn't coming in today.

"Hello this is Gamecrazy, this is Howard speaking. Can I help you?" said a voice.

"Howard this is Zack, could you put the boss on the phone?" said Zack.

"Zack? Where are you man? We've been waitin all day for you. Well, if you need to talk to the boss, here he is." said Howard

"Yes, hello? This is John speaking.," said Zack's boss

"Uh, sir, this is zack. I'm just calling in to let you know that I'm not feeling to well and won't be able to make it in today." lied Zack.

"Zack, I can already tell you're not sick, only tired. This is the 5th time this month that you've stayed up to late playing games. Now you're our best employee though, so I guess i can give you a day off. Just try to get some rest, okay?" said John.

"Okay sir, I'll get some sleep, see you tomorrow." said Zack. He walked back up the stairs to his room, and lay down on his bed. After about twenty minutes of tossing and turning, his gamer side had got the best of him and told him that "Sleep" time was "Game" time. He got back up off of his bed, and turned on his T.V. screen, which began to illuminate the room with a blue light. He opened the Gamecube's Disc tray to make sure the right game was in, and it was.

"Okay, time to see if I can play this now." Said Zack and hit the power button. The screen for the Gamecube's Settings appeared,

"Why the hell did this come up?" Thought Zack. An error message appeared on the screen and read:

DISC READ ERROR,

GAME DISC CANNOT BE READ.

PLEASE MAKE SURE GAME IS IN THE DISC TRAY CORRECTLY,

THEN TRY AGAIN.

"Well, let me take a look." And with that, Zack opened the disc tray and took the disc out and looked at the back, but there were no markings what so ever.

"Well what the hell is wrong?" said Zack. He placed the game back in and was greeted with another error message.

DISC READ ERROR.

GAME DISC CANNOT BE READ.

WOULD YOU LIKE THE GAMECUBE TO INCREASE

LASER POWER OUTPUT IN ORDER TO READ DISC?

YES NO

"Well, what other choice do I have if I want to play?" he thought. He selected yes and pressed the A button. He heard a few whirring noises coming from his Gamecube, but then smoke started to seep out from it. "Shit!" He quickly opened up the disc cover, and a big puff of smoke, which smelt of burning plastic, hit his face. "Cough! Hack! what the hell is Cough! going on?" he yelled. Just then, he noticed that the Gamecube's laser was going through the disc, and it spread out due to the disc being reflective. The laser spread quickly and hit Zack in the forehead, then everything went dark.

End of Prologue, would you like to save all Data?


End file.
